


Volleyball Chess

by miraclart



Category: haikyuu
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, A Week of Kagehina, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Haikyuu Month, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Exchange, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclart/pseuds/miraclart
Summary: I didn't think I'd fall in love with him. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with someone thanks to a virtual game."You knew it and you didn't tell me...""I-I'm sorry""Am I a joke to you? were you making fun of me?""No... it's not like that. I just couldn't do it. "Hello, its me. I'm new at this, but I do it because it makes me happy. I apologize in advance, but I also thank you so much for reading it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad ad summaries, sorry about that lol.  
> Hope you can read it ! and thank you

_“Shoyo, what are you doing all day long with that cellphone?”_ I heard the voice of my mom coming right from the kitchen.

 _“I’m playing a game, mom”_ I responded.

I’m Hinata Shoyo and I’m a middle blocker in a volleyball team, but currently I broke one of my finger toes and I am resting, even though I don’t want to. I mean, it is just a finger toe! I could still jog a little if the doctor could’ve plastered the only finger I broke, but no. He decided to plaster my whole foot and now I can do anything without my crutches. Well, sometimes I don’t use them and I jump here and there so my left leg gets stronger. I keep winning. I went to practice three times this week to try and secretly train, but my captain discovered me and got really mad. He truly does not understand me; university guys are so lame. I could not keep trying to go to the club after that, he threatened me to not let me play anymore this year. I could not win towards that, but it was so unfair. Kenma knew I was stressed out and told me about this volleyball game. It has this little forum where people talks about volleyball and asks for advices on how to pass through the next level, so they teach new techniques. Kenma said that it was a good way to train my brain, since I had to think what should I do all by myself.

I’m on level 8 right now and I can’t win not even one set. This is so stressful. Why did kenma think this would help me relax? I decided to write over the forum to seek for some aid, since I texted kenma several times to ask for help, but he didn’t replay after I sent a video of me playing, not even once! Once I pass this level I will send him an 8 long message on how to not let your friends die alone in a volleyball game! Rude Kenma!

**@HShoto: Hello! I am having some trouble with level 8. It’s the match against brazil. Could anyone help me out?**

I was laying on my bed, waiting for an answer when I heard mom calling me to get dinner. I was studying in a University in Tokyo, but since I broke my finger and vacations started I came some days to visit my family. It was mostly Yami-san’s idea though, he didn’t want me to keep trying to go to practice, so he just suggested it. Yami-san reminds me of Daichi-san a lot, but in a more adult way. I left my cellphone in my room hoping someone would answer my question. I was so excited, because I’ve never been in a forum before and maybe I could make some friends who love volleyball as well. I couldn’t wait. Once I came back, I opened my phone and saw a comment on my post. I was so happy, even Natsu came to see what was going on. I Immediately commented back.

**“ @Setterworld: I already passed that level. Send me a direct message and I can help you if you want. “**

**“ @HShoto: Will do! Thanks"**

I was ecstatic about it. That person even suggested to talk in direct message! Maybe we could be friends. I immediately sent him a text and waited thrilled by the idea of chatting with someone new.

**To: Setterworld**

**From: HShoto**

_Hello! could you help me please?_

**To: HShoto**

**From: Setterworld**

_Yeah, np._

**To: Setterworld**

**From: HShoto**

_Well, I can’t win level 8._

**To: HShoto**

**From:** **Setterworld**

_Yeah, I got that, but with what are you struggling?_

I sent him a quick video of me playing, he replied I sucked at it, but he tried to explain me until I passed the level. If he weren’t so mean, I’d think he is kinda nice. He helped me win the game after all. Days passed and I always came back to him to ask some questions, he didn’t seem annoyed by it and I felt comfortable; it felt like we were already friends. One day he told me that it was better if we talked in social media instead of the forum of a game, I agreed instantly. Officially we were friends, I knew it! First I had to make a fake account because when I was a child, mom always told me that people in the internet is not that reliable, so I just wanted to prevent it is not that I’m afraid or whatever and I always wanted to change my name on the internet. Now that I have an internet friend, I can prank him with a fake name! I’m awesome, university made me an amazing dude. I gave him my account and he gave me his. I told him my name was Shoto Hintaro, he said his name was Kunimi kindaichi.

_"You really are a mess with thinking aren’t you"_

_"HEY !!!"_

_"I’m just saying, it’s been three weeks since I started helping you and you text me almost in every level, I wonder how did you pass the previous 17 levels."_

_"If you don’t want to help me, kunimi-san, it’s ok."_

_Shut up, I will help you, I’m not complaining. It’s just surprising. I’ve never met anyone that dumb with the exception of one of my friends."_

_"I’m not dumb!!"_

_"Anyways, what’s the deal"_

I started explaining to him and sending him videos of the screen, it was way easier to do it now that we were on social media. I didn’t realize but days were passing by and we started talking about normal stuff instead of only games.

**_ Kageyama’s POV _ **

I’m not really a good talker and specially I’m not good at socializing, but it’s different in this forum. It’s a volleyball forum where people talk about volleyball in general and also about the game, since is a volleyball game. It’s pretty easy, you’re in a match and you have to move every participant to a special position and play your best move. It is kind of a chess for volleyball players. I found it very interesting. I tend to write a lot on people’s post because it is really helpful for me as well.

Some guy asked for help in level 8. That level was not that hard to pass if I may be honest, but I’ve been learning that not everyone is good with strategy, I mean not everyone here is a setter at the end of the day. I told him to send me a direct message if he needed help, but he didn’t replay. I left my phone after some minutes and went for a run, I needed to practice otherwise I’d definitely suffocate myself, I’ve been keeping myself indoors way too much now that I’m in Tokyo.

Once I went back I took a shower and when I was about to go and take dinner, I saw someone had messaged me. It was the guy. We talked and he explained me what was wrong. After watching his video, I understood the problem; He sucked at everything. How can someone suck this much at a digital game? It is not even that hard! I tried to explain what to do, but he seemed not to understand, not even a bit. I started to have a headache, but I tried my best, I even wrote some kind of strategy in my notebook and send a picture. A dumb man’s nut brain won’t win me! After what felt like years, he passed the level. I felt really proud of myself, it was like I coached a 5-year-old boy to win the finals against high-schoolers.

Weeks passed by and he kept sending me messages asking for help. At first I regretted the moment I offered my help, but as the time passed, it started to be ok for me, it wasn’t like I had a lot to do anyway since I was on vacation, so I decided to give him my personal acc since it was easier for me to send videos and pictures over there.

_“hello, it’s me!! I realized I’ve never told you my name so I’m shoto hintaro, nice to meet you."_

I started writing my name on the bar, but then stopped. Something deep inside didn’t let me put my name and I started to make a lot of questions. Why exactly did I give him my account, I’ve never been good at talking with anyone, the forum was one thing but now, it is my phone. I couldn’t think rightfully.

_“I’m Kunimi Kindaichi.”_ I said.

I don’t know why I remembered Kindaichi and akira, but I used their names, I made the perfect milkshake with both of their names, after all I’m very smart. He, as always, demanded my help and I was really shocked every time I realized he was really bad at this game or maybe he was bad at life in general at this point, but It was fun. At the end of the night, once we stopped texting, I surprised myself saving his number in my phone. Shoto.

The days passed and we started to text each other like it was normal. He was fun and now that I moved to Tokyo I didn’t have a lot of people to talk to, so it felt like a relief. Having a friend somewhere.

I mentioned that I was in vacations, but the club kept having practices. University was kind of a tired thing, but I had to keep up on track, and to be honest, the volleyball club was the best part of university. I was very happy to hear that my superiors tend to have regular practices in the campus even if it’s vacation season. It was the only thing I needed. But this morning I betrayed myself.

_"Kageyama, why are you so late to practice? Were you sleeping?"_

I heard my team captain ask. Actually, yes. I didn’t set up my alarm after talking to shoto and I just didn’t wake up on time. Tokyo was quite different from Miyagi and I’m still adapting myself to the city, so running through was not a good idea and I lost the sub. I felt so bad with myself. It was my first time in a while that I was late to a volleyball practice.

_“Sorry, yami-san.”_

_“We will need to talk after practice, go warm up fast.”_

I nodded and started warming up. Once I was running I looked through the gym and spotted an orange head sitting on a bench. He was still holding his crutches. It’s been one month since he broke his finger toe, that stupid Hinata.


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing but thank you for reading it.

_HINATA’S POV_

I was very early this morning practice; I missed the smell of the gym. Everyone seemed so concentrate that I felt envy traveling inside my body. I really miss training. I was already okay, but Yami-san didn’t want to believe me until he talked with the university doctor, as if I could lie to him only to train. Well, maybe I would do that, but not after the threat he gave me weeks ago.

“ _Hinata, how are you_?” I heard a known voice coming from the back.

 _“Iwa-san, hello! Im good im good_ ” I answered.

 _“eyo, shoyo”_ someone else called me.

I ended up in the same university with the previous ace from Aobajohsai, Iwaizumi Hajime and Aobajohsai’s previous wing spiker, Hanamakki Takahiro. When I met them, I was a bit scared. They were friends of the grand king after all, I was betting they were scary just like him. After some days, I realized it wasn’t the case. Iwa-san always helped me with anything I needed, and Hanamaki-san was very funny and he always invited me to eat with them after training.

_“Shoyo, are you okay now? Can you train?”_ Asked hanamaki-san while he was coming towards iwa-san and myself.

 _“Yes, I can, but Yami-san wants to talk to the doctor first.”_ I said while I pout.

 _“That stupid yami, he’s always so serious about everything.”_ Replied iwaizumi. _“Don’t worry, I think it’s for the best. If you train but you aren’t ready, you will only get hurt even more and that will be a problem for the team.”_ I heard the words iwa-san let out of his mouth while Hanamaki-san nodded.

I was about to say something when I heard Yami-san was calling someone out. I turned my face to see what was going on as everyone else. It was Kageyama. It looked like he was late and yami-san was a bit upset about it. Stupid Kageyama.

_“That’s pretty unexpected”_ I heard the smile on iwa-san’s voice. “He’s been acting weird lately”

 _“Yeah, do you think he got a girl?”_ Said Hanamaki-san smiling as well. Both of them loved to tease everyone on the team and it was pretty weird since I thought iwaizumi was more of a calm dude. Maybe university changes us all.

_“Bet you a bowl of ramen that he is dating that girl who always asks him the time.”_

_“I want mine with a large serving of chashu if the girl is actually the one in the cafeteria.”_ Answered Hanamaki while they were walking to the volleyball court to start doing some serves. “ _You know, that one who always has his milk even before he asks for it.”_

_“Oh, that’s a very good bet, but I’m pretty sure I’ll win”_

I heard them laugh and that was it. I couldn’t hear anymore since they got too far away from where I was. The funny part of this was that no one of them could actually win.

Because Kageyama is gay.

I didn’t notice it at first, but when we were in high school, Tsukishima asked me about it. Tsukishima is an intelligent guy, he noticed a special characteristic of someone’s self that not even me, someone who passed most of the time with kageyama, noticed it. Or maybe he was just being a shithead. I wasn’t pretty sure about it and I didn’t want to believe it from tsuki, so I asked kageyama directly.

We were done with practice, but we didn’t leave. We always stayed for a bit longer to practice more. Kageyama was tossing and I was gladly spiking his tosses, until I couldn’t stop myself anymore.

 _“Kageyama, can I ask you something personal?”_ I said while I caught the ball instead of spiking it.

 _“Yeah? Wht’s wrong? Something wrong with the toss?”_ he answered with a concern tone. He was already scouted to All-Japan youth training camp and he is scouted every year, but here he is, always concerned if I like his tosses or not.

 _“Your tosses are great, kageyama. I mean, it’s other thing. “_ I didn’t know how to ask it, but I wanted to do it. _“We are friends, right?”_

It was the first time since we first met that I said that out loud. We always fight each other and it could seem that we don’t get along, but he’s been my friend since the first day I came here. We are always together and he understands me when I need to be understood. I guess I wanted to know it from him because I already felt like we were friends and the thought of him not considering me a friend upset me a bit. That information is important but if he didn’t tell me then…

_“what’s going on stupid? that’s weird”_

_“You are the stupid one, I’m being nice, why can’t you be nice for once? Damn kageyama screw you.”_

He always was like that. He couldn’t say yes or no for once? I guess we are not friends after all. Damn the day I thought we were friends, damn the day I cared for him that damn…

_“Yeah, we are friends.”_

It was so sudden that I stopped what I was saying in my mind. So we are.

 _“Then, can I ask you something?”_  
  
_“Just go ahead, idiot. We are wasting training time.”_

_“Are you gay?”_

I let those words slip out of my mouth without even noticing it. The gym was involved in a quiet aura. Every second that passed without kageyama answering was a second I regretted the time I decided to ask

 _“Are you making fun of me?”_  
  
He finally said something and it panicked me. I looked at him and he seemed serious about his question. He really thought I was making fun of him.

 _“no no, of course not”_ I started to talk faster than it should be meanwhile I tried to keep the ball in my hands, but it seemed it wanted to fly away. “ _I am genuinely asking. Tsukishima asked me if you were gay, maybe he was just being annoying but I didn’t know what to say. I thought that if we were friends at least I had to know something that important.”_

He didn’t answer for some seconds and I wanted to insert my head into a hole, but out of the blue he started laughing.

 _“Yeah, I’m gay.”_ I was honestly shocked. I didn’t expect him to answer, even if I asked. “ _what about you? I don’t know either.”_

That question got me thinking. To be honest I didn’t know. When I asked him what preferences he had, I wasn’t thinking of mine. I think I like girls, but I’m not against any kind of love. I believe that if I fall in love with someone it doesn’t have to be physical, it is about soul.

“ _I..I don’t really know. I think girls are cute, and I had a crush on shimizu senpai when we first came here, but I think everyone should love whoever your body says you love. Right now I’m in love with volleyball so I don’t really know”_

_“Stupid, that doesn’t count.”_

We kept practicing after that, and I was ecstatic that everything kept going well or even better than before.


	3. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! im sorry i took way too much time to upload, but i think no one is liking it that much, so i tried to take my time since im practically writing it for me to read it jinfjnjjfj, if there's someone who's reading this im so sorry but im so thankful as well. Hope you enjoy x

**From: Shoto**

**How was practice today?**

I took my cellphone and saw that shoto texted me. I was laying on bed, tossing a ball to the ceiling while thinking what should I do to pass level 39 of this volleyball chess. It was getting hard and I couldn’t stop wondering if it was me or Shoto infected me his stupidity. We’ve been talking way too much lately; it is a normal thing for me to do now. We text when we wake up, when I have a rest between classes, when I am done with practice and then we text until I fall asleep. It’s not intentional, but we always end up talking. I’m not complaining, he is a good friend and I’m comfortable having someone to talk to, since Hinata haven’t talk to me that much lately. Not that I care if I talk to that stupid shorty. I opened the message and replied to him.

**It was okay, but my captain got mad at me because I was late again, I will stop talking to you pass 10 pm. I need to sleep.**

I left my phone beside my body and kept thinking of a strategy, what should I do?

Minutes passed and I was checking my phone way too much to see if Shoto have already answered me, but that wasn’t the case. I saw the time and it was 8:13 pm so it was okay if we kept texting, I don’t know why he is taking so long to answer. I remembered Shoto told me he jogs sometimes before going to sleep, so maybe today was that kind of day.

**From: Shoto**

**No. I want to talk to you even if it’s 10 pm.**

It ringed and I rapidly took the phone to find the text with a spark of surprise. It sounded aggressive, not the shoto style at all. I reread what I sent, maybe I was too mean and he got it the wrong way.

**You: sent**

**To: shoto**

**I’m sorry, I meant that I’m waking up late and I need to sleep properly if I want to train well. I didn’t mean to say anything but that. It’s cool talking to you.**

It felt… weird. I didn’t mean to apologize for saying what I wanted to say and I didn’t expect him to respond that way. It was the first time since we started talking that I was trying to be careful with what I was about to say. After some minutes that felt like hours, I received a message.

**From: shoto**

**I’m sorry. I meant that I hope we could talk all the time, I’m too selfish. I didn’t mean to cause you trouble.**

I didn’t get a thing of that message. Causing me trouble? Wanted to talk all the time? I didn’t understand, but I wanted to.

_“Mom!_ “ I screamed waiting for a respond, but I didn’t have it. Suddenly I remembered it. I was in Tokyo.

_“Yes, my dear?_ ” I heard a known voice outside my room. I was completely done.

_“Shut up, Stupid Yuuto.”_ I felt how my face turned red and I wanted to hide myself.

This doesn’t happen often, but sometimes I forgot I’m not longer living with my family and I talk out loud without noticing it. Yuuto is a first year too, he practices football at university and he is somehow a friend.

_“let me in, what’s happening now?”_

I walked to the door and let him in. I didn’t reply to shoto because I didn’t know what to say, maybe only this time I could talk to someone.

“ _listen, what if you met someone and you start talking a lot but then someday you told them that you need to stop talking that late at night because you need to sleep and they answer with: No, I want to talk to you even if its late!_ ”   
  
I checked if Yuuto was making fun of me before I continued, but for my surprise, he was paying attention to every word I said. It made me feel better.

“ _and then you told them that you’re sorry if you sounded rude, but then again they tell you that they’re sorry for causing trouble but they just want to talk all the time? What does it mean?_ ”

Yuuto stared at me for some seconds, I started to feel uncomfortable since I felt he was examining my soul.

_“Well, that means she likes you.”_

_“what?_ ”

_“Yeah, I mean you’ve both been talking for a long time, you ask her for time but she doesn’t want to because she likes talking to you. She apologizes for being a trouble for you, definitely she likes you.”_

I was totally shocked for Yuuto’s logic. That was not the case at all. Shoto was a good friend and the only one I got in these moments, it’s normal he got too attached to me, just the way I got too attached to him to the extent that I’ve been arriving late to practices.

_“I haven’t seen you with that short guy lately, you fought?”_

Oh, the short guy.

“ _Not really, he just stopped talking to me that much.”_

_“Is he still injured?”_

“ _No, he is okay now. Today was his first day training again.”_

“ _I see._ ” I looked up to yuuto, what was that ~~‘I see’~~ thing? “ _then why is he not talking to you that much?”_

  
I wanted to punch Yuuto in the face. I didn’t know why Hinata hasn’t talked to me that much even if I wanted to ask it. He was on his phone all the time and there was no moment for me to ask him. We went out with the team sometimes to eat outside, but it was not the same since he was injured and we couldn’t sit by each other that often. I wouldn’t want to admit it, but at first, I felt lonely. I bet Hinata didn’t care because he has a lot of friends and it is very easy for him to make more, but for me was different. Once I met Shoto, I felt a big relief and I felt happy again.

That´s right.

_“I don’t really know, but I don´t care. So coming back to my problem_ ”

He stared at me again, just as the way he stared at me before.

_“I see. Well, ask her out.”_

Yuuto’s phone started ringing and He stand up. Yuuto said something about practice and going late. I didn’t really hear him while I opened the door to let him out. Should I ask shoto out? Why out of the blue? ~~_‘I see_~~ is a code for asking someone out? What if Yuuto is wrong? What If I end up not having friends? But, do I like shoto?

I sat down in my bed thinking of the possibility of my liking someone else that is not Hinata.

**You: Sent**

**to: Shoto**

“ **You don’t cause me any trouble, shoto. I’m sorry, I’ll go to sleep. Have a good night.”**

I needed to talk to myself for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure my first note its going to appear but idk how to make it disappear !!! anyway, thank you for reading it, i appreactiate you so much, hope to see you again soon !!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't write for anyone but myself, but I felt like showing some of my ideas because I felt that it would make me happy. I apologize in advance for my grammar construction and as well I thank you for reading it. Hope you all can tell me if you liked it and leave some comments and kudos ! I'll try my best to keep writing the best I can, because this means so much to me.
> 
> Thank you for your beautiful time.
> 
> I am also writing a bokuaka fic! if you want to check it out :D thx ♥  
> See you next chapter.


End file.
